ben10adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Jadon Saunders
Jadon is a 11 year old human boy who is another user of the Omnitrix, On a regular peaceful morning, Jadon was digging a hole for at least 10 days and then he stopped when he saw something glowing in the ground he ripped it out of the ground and it was a Omnitrix. Jadon is still not that familar with it, He thinks it's a watch. Personality Jadon is happy most of the time but he can get angry easily because he is Bi-Polar. When he is mad he'll usually break anything he finds even if he knows he can't break it. Jadon enjoys fighting and sometimes he is really quiet, Jadon can also be serious too, But he doesn't like being serious at all. Mainly Jadon doesn't like serious people at all mainly because they can't take a joke or never wants to do anything fun. Jadon jokes a lot and LOVES having fun a lot of times Jadon doesn't even pay attention due to be distracted easily. Apperance Jadon has black hair in the dark and brown hair in day-time Jadon has brown eyes and is a mix of white and black he also looks a little orange. Jadon wears a T-Shirt saying MONSTER In big words and the T-Shirt's color is black Jadon wears blue nikes and jeans. He keeps his omnitrix on his left wrist. Omnitrix Aliens: Tokin AKA Orishan-'Orishans' have incredibly tough, red, exoskeleton armor that makes them nearly invulnerable to any attack. They have the ability to unleash tidal wave amounts of water through jets on their hands. In combat their water-based powers allow them to create and control “water whips” to attack enemies. Orishans have the ability to breathe under water and on land making them amphibious. Jadon's finisher move on Orishan is called Water Barrage, First Jadon punches and kicks the opponent away from him and then he absorbs moisture from the air and fires rapid water balls. Lepidopterran-Lepidopterrans are green with black hands, black head, 4 legs and a sharp tail. They have 4 eye stalks. When young and mature, they have pupils, when they are child-aged, they don't. Lepidoterran Abilites-Lepidopterrans are extremely acrobatic flyers and able to pull off amazing maneuvers of precision and grace. Unlike earth insects, they do not respirate by air currents passing by their bodies, as they are far too large. Thus they probably have some sort of lung-like system. Although their exoskeleton bodies are fairly strong, their wings are extremely fragile and easy to damage and if submerged in water, the wings become too heavy to fly, and are unable to swim. Lepidopterrans are also extremely agile, able to avoid most attacks while attacking the opponents, they also have a large variety of attacks like goo spitting, blowing nauseous gas and stinging their opponents, their battle weakness is their lack of strength, although they are stronger than humans. Jadon has a finisher he uses with this Alien first Jadon flies around the opponent's head to annoy them and make them dizzy then Jadon flies back and tackles them to the ground and emits a poisonous gas while doing it. Powers: Poisonous Gas Shooting Slime Sharp Blade-like Tail 360° Vision Flight Blue Laser-like Beams Tokin's/Orishan Abilites: Arachnichimps can spin webs from their tail and are very agile. They have an enhanced sense of hearing. Enhanced Agility Enhanced Strength Scaling Walls Web Spinning Enhanced Hearing Super Strength (evolved Arachnichimps only) Slime Spit (DNAlien Arachnichimps only) Family His dad is pretty quiet and looks a little a bit like Jadon. The mother looks a little bit like her grandmother.